Polar Frost
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: "If you must know, I'm Polar Frost." Cat Noir and Ladybug are facing Frightening Gale when a new superhero shows up, calling herself Polar Frost. She easily helps the duo defeat Frightening Gale and doesn't even use her miraculous. Just who is this girl? And where did she get her miraculous?


Hey everyone! This is an idea I had when I was watching this episode, and I decided to write and post it. This might only be a one shot, but depending if you guys like it, I'll continue it.

Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc and Polar belongs to me.

* * *

Cat Noir and Ladybug stood in the center of a square, surrounded by metallic pink statues. Facing them was a girl with rainbow hair and a multi colored jumpsuit, clutching a microphone in one hand and a pink whip in the other.

"You're like all the others, but you can't silence me!" Frightening Gale cried from where she was perched on top of the building. "I'm just trying to make the world better, can't you see!?" A glowing outline of a butterfly appeared on her face for a moment, showing that Hawkmoth was talking to her.

"Do you really think that you two can win this battle through and through!?" Frightening Gale asked, laughing cruelly as she twirled her whip.

"Two is always better than one!" Ladybug cried, before turning to Cat Noir. "I'll take the left!" Cat Noir saluted her with two fingers and a smile.

"I'm on it!" The two superheros darted off, climbing up either side of the building. Right as Ladybug threw her yo-yo and Cat Noir threw his spear, Frightening Gale twirled out of the way so the two weapons simply got tangled up.

"Hey!" Ladybug yelled. "Watch out!" Cat Noir recalled his spear, saying, "Whoops. Sorry m'lady!" Preparing for another attack, Cat Noir launched himself into the air while Ladybug threw her yo-yo from where she stood. Right before it hit Frightening Gale, the villainess leaped into the air, causing Ladybug to lasso her partner. Ladybug managed to catch Cat Noir before he hit the ground, but Frightening Gale was too quick. With one snap of her wrist, both of the heroes were surrounded by a pink glow. Frightening Gale smirked and stalked forward, readying her whip for another strike. Just as it flew forward, a flash of white landed between the heroes and Frightening Gale. The whip wrapped around the person's wrist, for it was a person.

The girl wore a silvery white bodysuit, with a built in miniskirt. A silvery white domino mask covered her face and light blue eyes assessed the situation. Brown hair tumbled down the girl's back, with several streaks of silver. A silver bracelet was clasped around her right wrist and what looked like a whip was wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"Who are you, that I must know!?" Frightening Gale screeched. "Tell me that or you must go!" The girl smirked and yanked on the whip, sending Frightening Gale flying over her head and crashing into the ground.

"You have to rhyme!" Ladybug screamed from where they stood. "Or you're be frozen in no time!" The girl waved her hand, not wasting anytime. She leaped off the building, unwrapping her whip as she fell, and hit the ground with a roll. She stood in front of Frightening Gale, mimicking the villianess's pose.

"If you must know, I'm Polar Frost," the girl said. "But those who dance must pay the cost." Polar leapt forward and snapped her whip, causing it to wrap around Frightening Gale's chest.

"So come on, just take a chance," Polar taunted. "Or are you afraid you'll lose this dance?" Frightening Gale fumed as she twirled in place, freeing herself from the whip.

"I never lose, I'll have you know!" Frightening Gale yelled. "On the count of three, ready set go!" Frightening Gale lunged for Polar, who simply swirled out of the way with an easy grace. When Frightening Gale landed, she let out a scream of terror. Confused, Ladybug and Cat Noir glanced at Polar and both let out a laugh of delight as they saw Polar holding the microphone losely in her hand.

"Catch Ladybug!" Polar called, tossing the microphone up. The pink covering immediately spread to cover her body, but by then, Ladybug had already deevelized the akuma and was in the process of returning everything to normal. The red butterflies wooshed over everything, freeing everyone from their pink prisons. Once free, Polar vaulted up onto the roof, wrapping her whip back around her hips. She looked up to see the superhero duo staring at her intently.

"Who are you?" Cat Noir finally asked. Polar smirked.

"I told you," she said. "I'm Polar Frost. A miraculous wielder, like you." Ladybug was more than a little wary, but Polar seemed trustworthy. Then, the new superhero bolted upright, jumping about a foot.

"What time is it!?" She screeched, a panicked look on her face. Cat Noir shrugged. "Oh god, I'm so late!" With that, Polar leapt off the building and broke into a run, not even sparing a glance for the cameras filming her. Ladybug and Cat Noir watched her go, both of them puzzled and confused. Cat Noir was the first to speak.

"Well, she's something new," he began, "but I get the feeling that this isn't the last we'll see of her." Ladybug couldn't agree more.

* * *

And there we go! What do you think? Do you want to see more of Polar? Please, let me know through a review or PM! Until next time!

-Hourglass


End file.
